Horrorstar's Fate
by Starwhisker
Summary: WARNING: EVIL CAT AHEAD! Well Horrorstar, is the evil WindClan leader. She needs a cat who can tell her anything, and is willing to kill for knowledge. When she meets this cat, there is an EPIC BATTLE! Rated T for violence, Death, and just to be safe!
1. Allegancies and Prologue

**Horrorstar's Fate  
**

**Allegiances  
**

Horrorstar (WindClan Leader, A she~cat)

Splashfoot (WindClan Deputy, A tom)

Rowancall (WindClan Medicine Cat, A she~cat)

Curlpelt (WindClan Warrior, A tom)

Sparkeyes (WindClan Warrior, A she~cat)

Bubblepelt (WindClan Warrior,A tom)

Freedstrike(WindClan Warrior, A tom)

Mistfire (WindClan Warrior, A she~cat)

Rockpool (WindClan Warrior, A tom)

Birdsong (WindClan Warrior, A she~cat)

Tornear (WindClan Warrior, A tom)

Maskpaw (WindClan Warrior, A she~cat)

Lilypaw (WindClan Warrior, A she~cat)

Dovewing (WindClan Queen, A she~cat)

Brightnose(WindClan Queen, A she~cat)

Smallkit (WindClan kit, A tom)

Mistystar (ThunderClan Leader, A she~cat)

Rushstream(ThunderClan Deputy,A tom)

Gentleflow (ThunderClan Medicine Cat, A she~cat)

Darkstar (ShadowClan Leader,A tom)

Acornstep (ShadowClan Deputy, A she~cat)

Flightwhisker (ShadowClan Medicine Cat, A tom)

Creekstar (RiverClan Leader, A tom)

Willowshade (RiverClan Deputy, A she~cat)

Mouseheart (RiverClan Medicine Cat, A she~cat)

**StarClan Cats**

Lightfeather

Hazelstar

Runningheart

Cheetahface

Cracklepaw

Fallingleaves

**Other Cats**

Blaze (Loner)

Future (Loner)

**Prolouge**

Cracklepaw padded into a dark den. "Greetings, Cracklepaw." a deep voice meowed." Why have you come?" the voice asked.

" She's looking at me with mysterious eyes again. I think she knows that I know you. What if she questions me?" He asked.

The cat didn't reply for a long time." Do not let her see you, deny anything and everything she ask. If you die, it's for the best.

She must not find out who I am, or she will make me give her answers." The cat shuddered. Cracklepaw didn't quite understand,

couldn't Future just not tell her? Oh well." As you wish, master." he meowed and walked out of the den. He slowly looked

at both sides before crossing back to WindClan. He had to make sure he wasn't seen and wasn't asked questions. He took a deep

breath and walked into camp. As he was heading to the Apprentices Den, someone stopped him. "Cracklepaw." The cat hissed. It was

a she~cat. He slowly turned around to face her. "Y-Yes?" he asked, scared to StarClan and back. "Aw, what are you so scared about.

All you need to do, is tell me the truth." The cat meowed comforting, but in a evil way. "What do I need to tell you.." he asked again,

shaking. "Come, and follow me." She led him to a dark space. She smiled, but it quickly faded." Where is he, and what's his name?"

she hissed suddenly putting her claws to his neck. "I-I don't now what your talking about." He voice quivered. What would happen

to him? "Oh shut up! You know very well what I mean. Where is the cat?" she hissed even louder. " I told you I don't know what

your talking about!" he yelled. The other cat was furious. "Tell me now!" she yowled, loud enough for the whole camp to hear.

Cracklepaw tried to move. "I'll never tell you who he is!" he hissed, suddenly reilizing that was the wrong thing to say. The she~cat

relaxed," Ah, so you admit you know him. Don't deny the truth, young apprentice." She meowed. Cracklepaw had no idea what to do.

Suddenly he broke free of her grip and began running through the forest with the speed of a cheetah. Got to get

away, got to get away...He repeated the words over and over. He was panting, but kept running. "Come back here now!" the cat

behind him yowled. "Never!" Cracklepaw mouthed, but no words came out. He was too thirsty, it was as if all of the saliva in his

mouth had vanished while running. He was slowing down, and the she~cat behind him was on his heels. Finally, he stopped and she

pinned him down. "This is your last chance, tell me where he is, or die." The she~cat meowed. Cracklepaw looked in the she~cat's deadly

stare. "His name is..." he tried to speak, then with all the energy he had left, he yowled," I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!" The she~cat looked at

him one last time and hissed," Then you will pay the price." Cracklepaw looked at her with horrified eyes as she sank her razor sharp

claws in his belly, making gooey blood pour out on the the hill, and down to the stream. "So long, Cracklepaw, be sure to tell your

precious StarClan that I'll be waiting, and when they are ready, I will kill them again and again, until they vanish, forever." She meowed,

in a deadly tone. Cracklepaw could only watch as blood poured down the hill. Slowly the vision faded, and Cracklepaw was dead.


	2. In the Beginning

**Hey there! Well, first off I'd like to say that part of this story was deleted before you could read it. All of my documents were deleted somehow, so this is just to show you a summary of what the first chapter was supposed to be.**

**What started it all...**

"Urgggg!" Lightfeather yowled. "Your going to be okay, just push!" Peaceflight, the medicine cat, meowed. Lightfeather psuhed as hard as she could, yowling louder by the second. Suddenly a little bundle of fur was by her belly. It was a tom. Thornkit." she breathed, then another agonizing spasm made her yowl. "Ah! That's all Lightfeather, this one's a she~cat." Peaceflight was smiling. Lightfeather looked up to StarClan, and before she could name the little she~cat, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

"Lightfeather?" a tom meowed. "You awake?" he asked. Lightfeather slowly opened her eyes. " Cheetahface." she smiled. "Lightfeather, you've been sleeping all day. What are the kits' names?" Cheetahface asked.

"I only named the tom, who's Thornkit. I fell asleep before I could name the she~cat." she admitted. Cheetahface sighed. "I want you to name the other kit. " he meowed. Lightfeather was about to protest, but decided not to. The light brown Queen looked at her small kit. The kit was black, like her grandfather. Lightfeather was about to name her when her kit opened it's eyes to reveal an icy blue stare.

Lightfeather shrieked in horror. "Her name is, HORRORKIT!" Lightfeather's voice was shaking now. Cheetahfacce just started in disbelief. His mate just name their daughter,_ Horrorkit_. The small kit was loking at her parents with curious eyes. _Horrorkit? That's my name, the little she~cat thought. _She sighed, tired, and curled up by her brother.

**Well that's the summary! I'm so sorry that I could do the other chapters. But I hope you'll enjoy the story anyway.** :)


	3. Death, Dreams, and old Memories

**Horrorstar's Fate**

**Please forgive me, but you won't be able to see Horrorstar's life before she became leader. (CURSE MY COMPUTER) D8  
**

**This is Horrorstar's POV**

Horrorstar's blood red eyes flashed open. Many cats were out in the clearing, and she notice a group surrounded by Mistfire. Probably going on about how sad she is without her son. Well she can shut up. Death is a normal thing in life. She sighed and looked around for scared cats to question. Nothing. Suddenly Mistfire spoke to her "Horrorstar, are you sure there was no evidence to show who the murderer was?" Horrorstar rolled her emerald green eyes. "Yes I am sure. You ask me that every day. And trust me, you'll find out who killed your son." Mistfire just nodded and slowly walked to nursery with her other kits.

"Stupid cat." Horrorstar muttered. Right after she left, Splashfoot ran up to her. Gosh, couldn't these cats just leave her alone. "All borders are clear, though, there was some scent of fox near ThunderClan border." The young deputy meowed. "And what do you expect me to do about it." She muttered to herself. "Ok, just keep an eye on it, and make sure it doesn't cross the line." And without a reply, she walked away.

Horrorstar must have been sleep walking or something, because she found herself in the Twolegplace. She was standing in front of a tree that had a little dip at the roots, where a small den was. She slowly put her nose near it to scent it. The faint scent of a cat was there. "If anyone is here I should know about it." She said to herself in an evil way. Horrorstar cautiously stepped into the den, it was small, and cramped. Only a mouse could fit in here, then she noticed it spread out into a full sized den, almost as big as the warrior's den.

Suddenly, a cat almost as large as her sprang on her back, making her fall flat on her stomach. "What the !" she yowled, using all of her weight to get up and send the other cat flying to the right side of the den. Horrorstar lunged, prepared for another attack, but the other cat stood up and growled. "What are you doing here?" It was a ginger tom with blazing orange eyes. "Um, looking around." She meowed. "Who are you?" she asked. " Blaze. And I know why you're here." He spoke smoothly, not giving away anything. "Oh do you." Horrorstar meowed sympathetically. "Yes. I do. Horrorstar eyes gleamed.

" You must be the cat." She meowed in a slightly excited tone, yet at the same time it was evil. Blaze looked amused. "No, but I know who the cat is. And I also know something else, _Horrorstar._" Horrorstar was surprised, how did this cat know her name. "I'm not Horrorstar." She meowed causally. "Yes you are. Our mother named you Horrorkit, because when you were born you were slightly hissing in your sleep. She thought it was a snake and she was horrified. Thus, giving you your name. Horrorstar listened to everything. How did this cat know so much, and he looked quite familiar. Suddenly she was aware he said 'Our mother'. "Our mother?" she asked, confused. "Yes. Hello sister. I am Thornpaw, your brother. "Brother?" she asked shocked, no way. This wasn't possible. " If," she started slightly hissing the word 'If'. "If you are my littermate, then how can you explain my littermate is dead? Huh?" she meowed. "I'm not dead. You were always an amazing fighter, even as a kit. You wanted me to kill our leader, Crowstar, so Shadowdeath would be deputy. I said no, and you tried to kill me. The next day I was missing and a search party was sent. They saw a cat that looked just like me drowning in the lake, but it was a different cat. A loner in fact. You were shocked since the cat had no claw marks, and was in water. I had fled to the twolegplace once you left me alone. You figured the water washed away the blood, when it didn't. You kept the truth to yourself, so you would be banned." Blaze finished, looking Horrorstar straight in the eye.

Horrorstar was didn't know what to say. "Ok then your my brother. So _brother_, where is the cat?" she demanded, tired of this long talk. "The cat? Oh the cat with the answers to your questions, nah, I don't wanna tell you. You can figure it out for yourself." he meowed. This made Horrorstar mad. She was tired of not knowing. She wanted an answer. "Tell me now. " she growled. Blaze calmly looked at her and spoke. "No, Horrorstar. I will not tell you. "

Horrorstar let her claws scrape aganist the stone floor. "Tell me or die." she growled." No. And if you kill me, you ruin the chances of ever finding out who the cat is." He replied firmly. Horrorstar rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to sidetrack me. _Tell me now!_" Blaze sighed and didn't speak. ''Fine, have it your way Blaze. " Horrorstar meowed. Blaze calmly waited for death to strike. He knew he didn't have a chance escaping, and if he died, it would be best. Horrorstar jumped on his side, and sank her sharp fangs into his neck. Blood filled her mouth, and some went down her throat. She let go and watched Blaze, while spitting his blood. Blaze began thinking, and praying to StarClan. If I die, it's for the best. Horrorstar may not find out the StarClan, accept me even though I am not a warrior of a clan. "Goodbye sister. " he meowed and the vision faded, leaving him dead, and soon to be a fox's diner.

"So long, Brother. " she laughed in a evil way. Then fled away and let her paws lead her.

Horrorstar had been running for a while, the path was rough and rocky. She relized she was at the Moonpool on rocks. She slowly walked into the grass. "Well, I might as well enjoy those pitiful soon-to-be-dead cats, while I can. " she smiled an evil smile, and touched her nose to the appeared in a beautiful forest surronded by cats. Though only four came to her. They were Lightfeather, Runningheart, Hazelstar, and Cheetahface. "Greetings Horrorstar. Come to try and kill us to?" she Lightfeather meowed in a questioning voice. "Mother, Aw, long time no see, Eh? " she meowed in a sarcastic tone. "And no, I'm waiting til I find the cat. When I get the answer I will make an enormous battle, and destroy all of you. Then if any of the clan cats want to join me, I will except them as my servants. I will kill those who refuse."

Lightfeather looked down, her heart was torn when her only daughter wanted to destroy her. She backed away and let Hazelstar speak. "Hello murderer." Hazelstar meowed through gritted teeth. "Hm, Hazelstar...Oh that's right," she meowed." I made you loose your last 3 lives. Yeah you made an excellent choice when you choose me to be deputy. "she smiled. Everyone could feel Hazelstar's anger as if it were their own.

"I blame myself." Hazelstar whispered so quietly, that no one heard. _It's all my fault for this destruction. I should've known better._ She silently backed away, and let a tear run down her cheek, for she had nothing to say. "Ok, so all that is left is..Runningwind, and oh, of course ,father." Runningwind stepped forward, and just shook his head at her. "How could you?" he asked. "I know. _Horror_ ifying isn't it. I remember the happiness I felt when I killed you to become deputy.

Runningwind just turned away and Cheetahface looked at his daughter. Horrorstar did a fake sniff." Oh father I've been a bad cat. Boo hoo hoo. News for you! Wait a second, didn't I kill you for almost giving away the truth? Cheetahface sighed, and with sadness, he padded away. "So ya'll had me come all the way here, to remind you how I killed you? Gosh StarClan's dumber than I thought!" She meowed sarcasticly.

"Beware Horrorstar,

_When power overcomes the soul,_

_Darkness fills the air,_

_and love, hatred, and sadness,_

_kill the one that started it._

The words had the sound of a prophecy to it, and Horrorstar snorted. "Listen, just cause' you give me a prophecy, don't mean I'm gonna change. Now GOODBYE!" She finished and woke up. "StarClan." she muttered and walked back to WindClan.

**Hiya. I'm hoping you liked that chapter and if you did, it would make my day if you sent a review.(And I'm not post Chapter 3 until I get a review!) Now the prophecy, **

_When power overcomes the soul,_

_Darkness fills the air,_

_and love, hatred, and sadness,_

_kill the one that started it._

**That prophecy may or may not be a prophecy. You'll have to read the rest of the story to find out!**_  
_


	4. FLASHBACK

**Hey everyone! This is Lilypaw's POV, but it will change to the StarClan cats POV. (Yeah, I know Lilypaw seems like a random character, but I'm using her for a reason.)**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the High Branch for a Clan meeting!" Horrorstar's voice rang, and Lilypaw dashed out of the Apprentice's Den. Many cats were stirring, then at the same time, many had began to sit. Sighing, she padded over and sat by Splashfoot.

"Please do forgive me, but I haven't had the time to announce this." Horrorstar began." It seems, one of our apprentices was found dead, a couple of night ago. I'd like to thank Bubblepelt, Lilypaw and Sparkeyes for bringing his body back." Horrorstar sounded as if she were really sad, but what was that? Did I just see Horrorstar's eyes gleam with happiness, Lilypaw thought. Suddenly she stiffened.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Where are you going?" Lilypaw asked her brother. He jumped at the sound of her voice, but calmly mewed,"Just for a walk." Lilypaw knew he was lying. "Oh, ok. Then I guess can come with you." she said, challengingly. "No!" he shouted at once. "I-I mean-" Lilypaw broke him off. "Listen, your obviously upset, and you want to be left alone. I'm not asking what it is, but I want you to know I'm here for you." she smiled gently. "Thanks." Her brother meowed, and dashed off. "So long." she smiled and padded away.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Lilypaw? Are you there?" Horrorstar asked looking at her. In fact, the whole clan was looking at here, and she felt her ears turn red with embarrassment. "What did she say?  
" I whispered to Splashfoot, and he chuckled a bit.

"She's giving you your warrior name." he meowed. "Heh." she faintly mewed. "Um yes." she walked up to Horrorstar and sat down. Horrorstar paused a moment, and let her icy blue eyes stare at me before speaking.

"I Horrorstar," she looked mad as she spoke her name."Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble  
code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lilypaw calmly looked at the clan, then at her leader and meowed," I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Lilypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lilydapple, Starclan honors your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan.

"Lilydapple! Lilydapple!" the clan yowled proudly. When the clan had settled down Horrorstar began speaking again. "And tomorrow night is the Gathering. I would like the following to come. Lilydapple, Splashfoot, Rowancall, Curlpelt , Sparkeyes , Bubblepelt, Freedstrike, Mistfire, Rockpool, then Tornear and Birdsong will guard the camp." she instructed, then leaped down.

Lilypaw was the first to race off. She ran and ran to the moors. But she tripped over a twig, and tumbled over. Everything was dizzy, and she stiffened once again.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Bubblepelt, come over here!" Sparkeyes shouted and he followed. "Wanna come with me to hunt?" she smiled, it was obvious she liked Bubblepelt. Bubblepelt looked lost for words." Um, sure. But do you mind if Lilypaw comes with us. I've been...neglecting her training lately." he lied.

Sparkeyes entire face expression faded. "Um sure." she shuffled her paws. Little did they know, Lilypaw was listening to their conversation so sure walked up."Hey Lilypaw, just the cat I wanted to see. Are you up for a bit of training?" he asked." Sure." she replied, and looked at Sparkeyes. "Then let's go." The she~cat meowed, not cheerful and they padded away.

"Lilypaw, what do you scent?" Bubblepelt asked her. Lilypaw scented the air. "Mouse, Bird, Vole," she paused. "a dog, but it's faint, probably a day or two old. " she replied. " Good." her mentor praised. "Now find that mouse!" he ordered. Lilypaw dashed off, she spotted the mouse, and blood._ Did somebody already catch it?_ Then she saw what was covered in blood. "NOOO!" she shrieked. At once Bubblepelt and Sparkeyes ran up to her. "What's wrong?" they asked, then gasped. They saw the bloody figure of a cat. "Why it's,-" "It's my brother." she finished for them in a quiet tone.

"I'm sorry." Sparkeyes meowed, in a comforting tone. "But,.." Lilypaw couldn't hold it in. "NOOOOOOO! NOO! STARCLAN WHY!" she yowled in agony. "Come on." Bubblepelt geustured. She slowly walked over to a small spot while they lifted up her only brother.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**The Next Day...**

Lilypaw slowly opened her eyes. She was in a small den, and sweet smells filled the air. "Where am I?" she asked, not really speaking to anyone. Just then a ornage she~cat ran up to her. "Oh, thank StarClan your alive!" The cat let out a sigh of relief. Lilydapple reconized the she~cat. It was Rowancall, the Medicine Cat. "What am I doing here?" Lilydapple asked.

Rowancall looked almost puzzled, but soon looked calm again. "You were on the moor. It appeared that you had tripped, and fainted. The dusk patrol found you and brought you back here. You've slept all day. " She finished, turning back to her herbs. "Oh." Lilydapple mewed. She noticed pain in her paw and asked," Is my paw broken?" Rowancall turned to face her again. "No, it's bruised though. But don't worry, you can make it to the Gathering. In all of my years of studying, I do not recall a small scratch and a bruised paw being _serious_.

Lilydapple sighed with relief. "Good. Mind if I leave to get some food?" she asked. "Not at all, it's almost time to leave anyway." Rowancall replied. Lilydapple smiled, and walked out.

Lilydapple padded out of the den and walked over to the fresh kill pile. She picked out a juicy rabbit, and sat down to start eating it. Just s she swallowed her first bite, Splashfoot walked up to her." Are you OK? " he asked in a concerned voice. Lilydapple looked up," Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. "

Splashfoot shrugged. "Well, let's hope you'll have more energy when you finish that rabbit." he said then walked off. _Was that a threat?_ She shook her head, pushing the thought away, and finished her rabbit.

"Hurry up." a cat behind Lilysun meowed. "Sorry!" she squeaked, and walked faster on the broken tree. Soon, she was able to leap off and stay on the island. WindClan were the last there. So she had no time to speak to the other cats.

"Cats of all Clans, please take your seats for the Gathering!" Mistystar, ThunderClan's leader, yowled. "ThunderClan is having a plentiful Greenleaf. Our deputy, Owlfur, has recently died in a battle with a fox. Though we avenged his death by killing that fox. Anyway, Rushstream is the new deputy." She finished and her clan chanted," Rushstream! Rushstream!"

"Can ThunderClan not protect itself from a little fox!" a random cat sneered. Mistystar ignored the comment, and Darkstar came forward. "ShadowClan is doing fine. We recently had an apprentice die, but his death will be avenged. " he finished, and Horrorstar began speaking. "WindClan is doing fine. We have one new warrior, Lilydapple. "she rolled her eyes, but no one noticed.

"Lilydapple! Lilydapple!" the clan shouted. Lilydapple smiled, but was a bit upset when Horrorstar said nothing about her brother's death. "RiverClan is having a wonderful Greenleaf. But sadly, our medicine cat, Hopestorm, has died. Though, we know Mouseheart will serve the clan well.

The Gathering was over and the clans began saying their goodbyes, and they returned home.

Lilydapple padded into her leader's den." Horrorstar?" she called out. "Yes?" Horrorstar meowed, slightly impatient. "Why did you not tell the other clans about my brother's death?" she asked filled with rage. Horrorstar stood up and her icy blue eyes seemed to pierce my soul. "It is none of the other clans business. " she replied. Lilydapple couldn't hold it in. "BUT HE _DIED_! How could you not tell!" she yowled.

Horrorstar was almost taken aback by Lilydapple. "Like I said before, it is none of the other clans' business. " she meowed again. "But-" Horrorstar broke her off. "No! And that's final, now _leave_!" she ordered. Lilydapple looked at her one last time then dashed out of the den.

**This is the StarClan cats POV**

"It's all my fault. "Hazelstar was whimpering. _Why! Why was I so stupid?_ She looked down at her paws, lost in thought. "Hazelstar? Hazelstar is that you?" a voice meowed, it was Lightfeather. Hazelstar sniffed. "Yes. What do you need?" she asked.

"No, no we'll talk about me later. Meanwhile, your sitting here alone, crying. Now what's up?" she meowed, sitting beside her. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" She was bawling. "What's all your fault? Now you've done nothing wrong. So what's all of this talk?" she asked, worried.

"If I never named Horrorstar as the deputy, then she wouldn't have become leader, and there wouldn't be all of this destruction!" she finally meowed. "Now there, it's not your fault. Anybody would make the same mistake. She had us sidetracked. " Lightfeather began comforting. Hazelstar looked at her and meowed," No, I was plotting with her."

**Ok well that's Chapter 2! And guess what? It took me only a half a day to finish it all! I don't know where you live but from the US it's a HAPPY AFTERNOON! 8D**


End file.
